yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Suimaru
Siumaru was a powerful demon who manipulated the oceans. It is said that he could create tsunamis, even if there was no source of water. He was sealed by the Sage of Seals 15 years before the start of the series. He was released by Raitrious 15 years later. Character Outline Personality Summi has a belligerent personality. Underneath his belligerent personality, he is a caring brother who attempted to stop Raitrious from charging to his death. Abilities His abilities are water related. When he roared, he caused a tsunami to destroy a city. He can make his hand into an icy fist. Appearance Everyone who saw Summi's terrible form was in disgust and horror by it. As described by Kaiya, Silted shark eyes, scaly grey skin, sharp dagger like claws, demonic webbed feet, bald, sharp shark-like teeth, and an octopus tentacle for a tail. History Background The Water Demon is one of the demons that attacked the Forest Village 15 years before the start of the series. He was quickly sealed in a clam by Sajiro Kaihiyu Plot Summi arc Summi made his first appearance in the first episode during the flashback of the Five Days of Death. Chapter 1 Summi didn't make his official appearance until 7 chapters later when Raitrious resurrected him. When he was released, he scared the water by letting out a huge roar. The water toppled Main City and it's citizens. Seeing this, Yutaka challenged him but it ended him failure as Yutaka was blasted through the heart with an unnamed technique. After that, he and Raitrious disappeared. Chapter 8 Summi appeared from the water that he used to flood the city to form his body. Summi, then, launched a huge blast of ocean blue and white orb that crashed into the Forest Village. He then shouted that it needed more power but because of Ichuji's interference, he couldn't completely destroy the barrier that protected the village from such attacks. Raitrious was sent flying into Summi's right cheek. Then, Yutaka slammed as hard as he could onto Summi's head, stopping his attack. Then, Yutaka punched Summi on the cheek and using his head as a volleyball. After several painful kicks, Yutaka slammed onto Summi's head again and this time, it forced him to fall to his knees and stomach, though he did not die. A gust of wind shot at Summi's face and when the figure descended, he asked who he was and the figure replied: Tobias Kazekiri. The Trio, then, entered their Elemental Possession and exclaimed that this time, they're going to defeat Summi. Summi was engulfed in fire and the legendary Tetsu arrived to help out in the battle. Then he turn Summi into an inferno. After allowing him to go through hell, Tetsu stopped the inferno and said he would like to fight him alone. Then he created a small fire ball and explained to Yutaka that it can be the strongest technique one uses. He transformed it into a flaming shuriken and threw it at Summi. But no one saw Tetsu throw the shuriken and Summi's arm was chopped off. Then Tetsu fled with The Trio. Inside Raitrious' Hideout, Summi was checking himself for any damaged. After checking himself, he saw Raitrious smile maliciously. Then, both of them disappeared. He flooded Central City and killed 40 people. Raitrious flew into Summi and he said that he hurt him. Summi was, yet, a victim of his brother's abuse. But Tetsu slammed Raitrious into him. Summi complained yet again and Raitrious snarled at him. He asked what Tetsu was doing with his hands and fire and Raitrious told him that he did not know. He, then, tried to stop Raitrious from charging to his death but he did not listen. He grabbed Tetsu by his ankles and pulled him down. Tetsu entered his Elemental Possession and burned Summi. Tetsu was released by Yutaka and when Tetsu burst into flames, Summi asked what happened to Tetsu. Yutaka explained about the Fire Clone. Raitrious asked him if he noticed anything out of the ordinary with Tetsu when he was in the water. Summi noticed that he entered his Elemental Possession to escape. He remarked that it's rare for Tetsu to go into his Elemental State. Then, he was forced to fight The Trio but only Kaiya went in and fought him. Summi fought with everything he had but before Kaiya could attack him, Summi encased him in a block of ice with the other members of the Trio. Trivia *Summi's name is composed off: Sui Ummi which means "Ocean Water" References